dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * , Gestapo * Other Characters: * Locations: * Area ** ** * Down South ** deserted mansion Items: * Maru's "Reverso" Drug * Maru's Reverso Antidote | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "The Sword of Hate" | Synopsis2 = Don Carlos sends assassins after Jon Valor. The Black Pirate defeats them. King Phillip sends Jon Valor as an envoy to the Sultan of Indore. Don Carlos hires a swordsman to kill Jon Valor, who out-fences and kills him. He also discovers a third murder plot against himself, in the form of a letter to the Sultan, requesting that the letter's deliverer be killed. Valor successfully negotiates the diplomatic mission, and returns to report Don Carlos' mischief to King Phillip. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Black Pirate's crew * Pedro, servant Antagonists: * Don Carlos ** Manuel, his hired sword ** pirates ** two assassins Other Characters: * * Sultan of Indore Locations: * 16th Century | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker3_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle3 = Mr. Terrific: "The One-Man Benefit Show " | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hugo Snitz ** his gang Other Characters: * Ivanovitch Bizochki Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker4_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle4 = Gay Ghost: "Voyage of Villainy" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Passenger Steamship | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker5_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle5 = Little Boy Blue: "The Hot Car Ring" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dan Rogers, D.A. Antagonists: * Hawk * Snip Mavers Other Characters: * Officer Dawes * Martha, Tubby's Mother * Matt Barnett Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker6_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "Who Is Wildcat?" | Synopsis6 = Ted Grant trains for a heavyweight title match against Kid Nelson. He also givess up his vigilante identity as Wildcat. But when he learns that Joan Fortune admires Wildcat, he gets back into costume, then tracks down and rescues a kidnapped witness, who has evidence against racket boss Barney Fowler. Ted hurts his wrist in the process, and this gives him big trouble in his championship bout with Kid Nelson, but with Joan's cheering him on, he still wins. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Barney Fowler * Jeb Wiley Other Characters: * Kid Nelson Locations: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * First issue for Hal Sharp art on Mister Terrific. ** The One-Man Benefit Show is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * Wildcat: Who Is Wildcat? is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * Wonder Woman: The Menace of Doctor Poison is reprinted in . * In this point of time, Wonder Woman does not yet have the Lasso of Truth. She will gain it in Sensation Comics Vol 1 6. | Trivia = | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Sensation Comics article at Wikipedia * Sensation Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Black Pirate biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Gay Ghost biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Little Boy Blue biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mister Terrific biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Steve Trevor biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wonder Woman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}